jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Joestar/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Major Battles *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Boomboom Family *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Oyecomova *Johnny Joestar vs Pork Pie Hat Kid *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Diego Brando and Dr. Ferdinand *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Wekapipo and Magent Magent *Johnny Joestar vs Axl Ro *Johnny Joestar vs Soundman *Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli vs Funny Valentine *Johnny Joestar vs Diego Brando from Another Universe In Video Games Jump Super Stars (DS) Johnny appears in the Steel Ball Run themed stage, along with Gyro Zeppeli and Diego Brando. Where Diego can be seen ahead both of them (likely a reference to the end of the competition's 3rd stage). Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Johnny appears as a support character. His help Koma provides immunity from the Speed Down status effect. He and Gyro are the only Part VII representatives in the game as Part VII was still ongoing at the time. Due to the game's release date coinciding with the release of SBR's first volume, Gyro appears as an actual Koma support (characters that appear on screen to perform an action and disappear) whilst Johnny is merely a help Koma, due to Gyro being the original protagonist of Part VII. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Johnny makes his first playable appearance in the PS3 game. He was confirmed alongside Jonathan Joestar and William Anthonio Zeppeli. He uses the "Mounted" style (being one of the only two characters with this style, alongside Gyro Zeppeli), allowing him to get on and off his horse. Due to his paraplegia, he is reduced to a slow crawl when not riding Slow Dancer, and must use Tusk's wormholes or slide on the ground by spinning his nails to move about in an efficient manner. During a match, Johnny's Tusk starts out at Act 1, and evolves when using his HHA. Most of his moveset consists of him shooting his nails as projectiles. After Tusk Act 2 and 3 is activated, his nails becomes stronger and with better range, but he now has a "Nail Counter" above his Heart Heat Gauge, with his nails taking longer to grow back than when he had Act 1. After Tusk Act 4 is activated, he can use his "ORAORAORA!!!" attack. He is able to pick up the Corpse Parts that appear during a battle, but only when he is not riding Slow Dancer. When he picks up all three, his Heart Heat Gauge restoration rate increases tremendously, and he'll also receive unlimited nail bullets. When in Act 2, Johnny must not be on his horse in order to perform his HHA. His GHA has him thrown off his horse, activating Act 4, while he he shoots his opponent with a nail imbued with the Super Spin before Tusk flies in and starts punching them repeatedly (similar to how his ultimate attack against Funny Valentine). If this GHA is used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine immediately activates D4C Love Train only for Tusk to rip through it, recreating the climactic scene from the manga. Several of Johnny's alternate costumes mirror his appearance from the manga covers. A special edition version of the game was also available that included Johnny's outfit from "World of Stars and Stripes". Usually when falling victim to certain GHA moves or other finishers, Johnny is still kneeling/crawling. However, when struck by Part IV Josuke's GHA, Johnny is briefly seen standing (Either a result of forgetting to program a different animation for Johnny or Crazy Diamond actually healing Johnny's spine and legs) before Josuke pummels him back to his old crippled self. Aside from Gyro and Valentine, Johnny has special dialogue with himself, as both Johnny's believe the other is a parallel version of himself made by Valentine. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Johnny was confirmed for the game alongside Gyro, Valentine, and Diego Brando from Another Universe. Tournament He is paired with Josuke Higashikata in the Eyes of Heaven tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Old Joseph Joestar and Yoshikage Kira. Trivia * He is only shown smiling five times. * Johnny is the only JoJo protagonist with a full blood-related sibling. (Unlike Giorno, who has 3 half-brothers) * In the first chapter, his name is written in Japanese as "ジョニー", whereas from the second chapter on, it is written as "ジョニィ". Both have the same pronunciation, however. * Interestingly enough, when Johnny and Gyro shared their most important secrets to each other, Johnny had revealed that he had Formicophilia, aka a fetish for a person with bug bites. * Johnny's and Jonathan's deaths are similar, as both of them die at a young age and neither of them were buried in their home land. ** Furthermore, both Johnny and Jonathan's deaths involved decapitation, or the removal/destruction of the head, whilst attempting to protect one of their loved ones. *In the popular pixel avatar site Gaia Online, there is an obtainable item know as Roto's Hat. This item's second pose allows the avatar of the site to wear a hat identical to Johnny's, cleverly named Joey's hat. There is also an item called K.O. Star, one of the poses of which allows you to wear gloves similar to the Roto Hat's second pose. There is a secret pose which allows you to shoot fingernail bullets, as well. References Category:Article management templates